Paradoks
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Bebas, namun terkekang. Terkekang, namun bebas. Paradoks dalam hubungan dua insan manusia yang terikat masa lalu dan masa depan. RinHaru, one-sided MakoHaru, character death inside, M for heavy theme. Entri buat Hoist the Colors 2014, theme "red".


***oke, ini ceritanya saya lagi webe terus maksain nulis buat entri Hoist the Colors, ya hasilnya gini… Mohon maaf kalau abal #heah. Saya ngambil tema warna Merah yang melambangkan kehidupan, dan terinspirasi dari Diam-nya Potret. Karenanya, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club itu punya Kyoto Animation, High Speed! itu punya Kouji Ouji, Diam itu punya Potret, dan ficnya punya saya. RnR, please? ;)***

_Sabarku pasti terbatas,  
apalagi menyangkut yang "ini"…  
kupuja kau, karena kau mampu bertahan…  
…karena kutahu semua…  
…ternyata tidak!_

* * *

**28 November 2014**

Musim dingin. Aku membencinya.

Aku tak bisa berkencan dengan laut, mungkin sampai April menjelang, atau sampai cuaca menghangat. Padahal, ia kan simbol kebebasan. Ia luas, birunya menenangkan, suhunya memeluk dengan erat. Mengikat, namun membebaskan. Paradoks, memang. Namun itulah misteri yang membuatku terikat padanya.

Namun demikian, sebuah paradoks terbalik tengah terjadi dalam kehidupanku.

Ia, membebaskanku bergabung dengan klub renang SMA Iwatobi, sejauh itu pun aku harus bersyukur.

Namun ia mengekangku dengan masa lalu, bahkan sejak perjumpaan pertama kita kemarin dulu.

Sebuah masa lalu tak bisa diubah, bukan? Lalu mengapa itu selalu menjadi alasan?

Sudahlah, aku lelah. Biarkan biru lebam ini sembuh sendiri. Kalau Makoto bertanya, paling-paling akan kujawab kalau aku keseleo biasa.

(Persetan ia akan percaya atau tidak. Maaf, Makoto.)

* * *

**1 Desember 2014**

Masa lalu. Masa depan. Adakah penghubungnya?

(Atau mungkin, pemutus hubungan diantaranya?)

Yang jelas, bukan aku. Aku gagal.

Kalau aku berhasil, Rin pasti akan dengan mudah melupakan lomba-saat-SMP itu. Itu hanyalah lomba renang biasa, bukan? Dalam sebuah lomba, apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya, jika kau menyentuh target bahkan satu milidetik lebih cepat dari lawanmu, kau menang. Kekalahan memang menyakitkan, namun apakah kekalahan akhir dari dunia? Itu kan hanya sebuah sisi kelam dalam sejarahmu. Kalau kau bangkit, kau pasti bisa membalik keadaan.

Kalau aku berhasil, kami akan tertawa bersama. Ia tak perlu pergi ke Australia. Ia tak perlu terluka.

Mungkin lukaku saat ini belum separah luka dalam batinnya.

Aku bahkan baru terluka tepat sembilan bulan lamanya.

Karenanya, aku masih akan bersabar.

* * *

**2 Januari 2015**

Ujian masuk universitas semakin dekat. Makoto sudah diterima di fakultas kedokteran hewan, di Hokkaido. Wajar saja, ia kan cerdas.

Aku sendiri berharap masuk universitas Tottori, jurusan Seni Rupa. Inginnya, sih, masuk jurusan yang masih berhubungan dengan air, agrikultur misalnya. Namun, aku merasa berat meninggalkan Iwatobi. Lagipula nilai-nilai sainsku tak cukup bagus. Berarti, nampaknya bakatku bukan di situ.

Rin.

Ia akan menjadi perenang profesional. Sekali lagi, ia akan meninggalkan Iwatobi.

Perpisahan memang sebuah bagian integral dalam kehidupan manusia, nampaknya. Baru saja kau merasa bahwa kau telah lepas darinya, ia hadir kembali dalam bentuknya yang mengerikan.

Namun untuk mencapai masa depan, kita harus berkorban, betul kan?

Rasanya egois juga jika kita terus berharap pada sebuah siluet yang telah tenggelam. Apalagi selepas umur lima belas, kau hanyalah manusia biasa.

Sudahlah. Mari lanjut belajar. Tanggal-tanggal penting dalam Restorasi Meiji apa saja, ya?

* * *

**5 Januari 2015**

Tidak biasanya aku ingin menonton TV. Namun karena tidak ada kegiatan lain, aku menyalakan TV barusan.

Aku bahkan tak tahu saluran apa yang kutonton barusan. Yang kuingat, TV itu terakhir kunyalakan saat malam tahun baru. Kami menonton Kouhaku Uta Gassen. Aku, Makoto, Rei, dan Nagisa. Gou tidak ikut.

Kami tertawa sejenak. Makoto mendapati memar di lenganku. Ia minta bicara, namun sampai sekarang masih kuabaikan. Maaf, Makoto. Belum saatnya.

Sejak itu kami belum bicara serius. Kami sama-sama tengah sibuk, klub renang dan kegiatan sekolah pun tengah libur. Sejak itu pula TV-ku belum kunyalakan sekalipun.

Hari ini, aku menonton berita di TV. Ada berita olahraga di sana. Tak ada satupun berita renang memang, pun tak ada berita olahraga Jepang, namun ada sebuah berita yang menarik perhatianku barusan.

Di Amerika, seorang pemain bola mengakui bahwa dirinya homoseksual.

Pengakuan itu dibuatnya di lapangan.

Ia mendapat ucapan selamat dari presiden Amerika.

Aku membayangkan bahwa sang pemain bola adalah Rin.

Ah, tidak mungkin.

* * *

**8 Januari 2015**

Hari ini pertama sekolah kami dimulai kembali setelah libur musim dingin.

Aku bicara pada Makoto untuk pertama kalinya. Bukan soal lukaku, yang itu aku belum siap. Aku hanya mengakui bahwa aku berhubungan dengan Rin sudah beberapa bulan, dan hubungan kami sedang mengalami masa pasang.

Ia tersenyum, namun ada kesedihan di balik senyum itu. Nampaknya ia tahu meski aku tak memberitahunya.

Ia hanya berpesan agar aku berhati-hati. Agar aku menjaga kesehatan meski ia tak lagi sering mampir ke rumahku, dan agar aku makan bersama di rumahnya barang sekali dua.

Aku menangkap ada sesuatu yang tak biasa, namun aku tak mengerti. Apa, ya?

Yang jelas, rasanya sedih ketika dua orang yang dahulu lekat layaknya saudara, kini merenggang karena dunia nyata…

Karena kesibukan, misalnya. Atau fakta bahwa aku sudah punya pasangan. Bisa jadi kombinasi keduanya?

* * *

**16 Januari 2015**

"_Synchronized swimming_?"

Kata itu asing bagiku. Bahasa Inggrisku lemah. Jelas bukan saingan bagi Rin yang telah merasakan bertahun-tahun di negeri berbahasa Inggris. Sialnya, Rin pun tak memberitahuku apa itu. Ia hanya mengajakku melakukannya, dengan opsi ya atau tidak.

Aku pun mencari informasi tentangnya di Internet. Ternyata Internet sangat berguna dalam keadaan seperti ini.

_Synchronized swimming_, ternyata, adalah cabang renang yang dilakukan berdua. Alih-alih berfokus pada kecepatan, ia berfokus pada koreografi dan keindahan gerakan, juga pada keharmonisan gerakan antara atlet yang melakukannya. Kontingen Jepang kelihatannya juga baru mengirim cabang ini ke Olimpiade.

Pantas saja Rin mau mengajakku. Targetnya kan Olimpiade 2016.

Namun kalau aku memilih menjadi atlet sepertinya, aku harus melupakan niatku untuk kuliah.

Lagi-lagi, aku disuguhkan pada sebuah paradoks. Membebaskan, namun mengekang.

Sudahlah, masih ada lima hari untuk berpikir.

* * *

**21 Januari 2015**

Hari ini ujian masuk Universitas Tottori. Aku menggagalkannya. Aku datang, namun kuisi asal saja ujiannya. Kau harus meraih nilai 85 untuk dapat lolos ujian, dan aku yakin nilaiku tentu jauh di bawah itu. 30? 40? Atau bahkan 0? Nilai ujian kotor tak pernah dipublikasikan oleh penyelenggara ujian, jadi rasanya menyenangkan bermain tebak-tebakan seperti itu.

(Meski bagi sebagian besar orang, bermain tebak-tebakan dengan masa depan adalah suatu hal yang mengerikan)

Aku memutuskan untuk memberi Rin kesempatan. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya kembali. Bukan, bukan senyum licik penuh aura intimidasi yang ia miliki sekarang, tentu saja.

Aku ingin senyumnya yang tulus dan menenangkan, senyum yang ia miliki sebelum ia bertolak ke Australia. Aku yang mencabutnya, maka aku pula yang harus mengembalikannya. Adil, bukan?

Meskipun itu berarti aku harus menunda sementara tujuanku.

Tak apa, toh aku pun sebenarnya masih mempertanyakannya.

Latihan untuk olimpiade dimulai bulan Februari. Rin telah mendaftarkanku bahkan sebelum aku menyebut kata setuju, jadi yang harus kulakukan hanyalah mulai berlatih, mungkin?

(Meskipun demikian, aku heran, dari mana ia mendapat portfolio kegiatan dan prestasi renangku?)

* * *

**1 Februari 2015**

Latihan telah dimulai. Bagi atlet yang belum selesai sekolah, latihan dimulai pukul empat sore sampai pukul delapan malam. Hari ini jugalah, aku mengundurkan diri dari klub renang.

Makoto melepasku dengan senyum dan tatapan yang sama dengan seperti beberapa hari lalu. Ada kesedihan di sana, juga emosi yang tak bisa kubaca. Aku bersumpah, aku akan mencurahkan segalanya pada Makoto kalau ia menatapku dengan tatapan itu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Pelatih kami namanya Mitani-sensei dan Yuuki-sensei. Keduanya pria berusia kepala tiga dengan pengalaman renang di berbagai negara. Karena latihan ini adalah latihan pertama, kami mendapat penjelasan soal jenis penjurian synchronized swimming internasional.

Kami juga didorong untuk lebih dekat dengan pasangan kami. Yuuki-sensei mengatakan bahwa kedekatan dan chemistry sangat berpengaruh dalam penguasaan gerakan. Wajah Rin memerah saat Yuuki-sensei menyebutkan bagian itu. Kelihatannya lucu.

Ia tak meninggalkan luka padaku bahkan hingga kami pulang. Aku lega.

Namun tetap saja, ia tidak banyak bicara. Kata-kata terakhirnya adalah "terima kasih".

Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Sudahlah, aku lelah.

(Ngomong-ngomong, besok Rin ulang tahun. Aku ingin memberinya kado. Bagusnya kado apa, ya?)

* * *

**4 Februari 2015**

Koreografi untuk _synchronized swimming_ ternyata tak semudah yang kukira. Terutama karena, benar kata Yuuki-sensei, kedekatan emosional sangat berpengaruh di sini.

Ambivalensi kami terlihat jelas.

Di satu sisi, aku menyayanginya.

Aku ingin membantunya kembali pada persona masa kecilnya.

Aku ingin luka apapun yang ada pada batinnya, baik residu dari latihan kerasnya di Australia maupun hasil dari kebodohanku, akan sembuh seiring waktu.

Mustahil, memang, namun aku tetap berharap.

Di sisi lain, aku tak tahan akan kepribadiannya. Tak perlulah kutulis isi kemarahannya. Kau tahu, sebutkan saja kutukan apapun dalam bahasa Jepang atau Inggris, ia pasti pernah menyebutkannya minimal sekali.

Di akhir latihan, Yuuki-sensei menghampiriku. Rin hampir memukulku barusan.

"Kau harus belajar membela diri, Nanase-san."

Nampaknya memang benar.

* * *

**14 Februari 2015**

Aku tak bisa berjalan.

Selepas latihan tadi, Rin memaksaku melakukannya.

Hal yang hanya boleh dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri yang telah disahkan oleh hukum, di hadapan altar.

(kami jelas tak mungkin melakukannya. Memangnya ada altar untuk homoseksual?)

Matanya berkaca-kaca, seakan ingin mengatakan banyak hal yang tak dapat ia suarakan.

Namun ragaku berkhianat. Ia terbawa arus, klimaks biologis pun dirasakannya meskipun singkat dan rapuh.

Jiwaku tetap tak terima.

Pada siapa aku harus bicara?

Aku tak punya uterus. Jikapun aku berbicara, mungkin tak ada satupun yang akan percaya omonganku. Juga jika aku mengatakannya, karirnya akan terancam.

Senyum yang segera akan ia dapatkan, jua akan hilang.

Aku…. Harus bagaimana?

* * *

**16 Februari 2015**

Aku tak tahan.

Di hadapan Makoto aku bersujud, dan mengatakan semuanya, layaknya aku membacakan seluruh tulisanku. Untung saja ruangan klub renang Iwatobi sepi kala itu.

Ia terhenyak, dan merengkuhku erat.

Ia melarangku pergi latihan. Aku pun beralasan bahwa aku tidak enak badan pada Mitani-sensei. Mitani-sensei menerima alasanku dan menyuruhku istirahat dua hari lamanya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan datang ke rumah Makoto.

Rasanya asing, namun tak lama, kenyamanan yang sama pun kurasakan. Ah, betapa aku merindukannya…

Makoto memintaku untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan Rin. Wajahnya memelas. Aku tahu ia sangat khawatir akan keadaanku. Aku menarik nafas.

Sejujurnya aku tak tahu apakah aku sanggup mengakhirinya.

Sanggupkah aku? Entahlah.

* * *

**21 Februari 2015**

Aku mencoba mengikuti saran Makoto. Aku tak tega melihat tatapannya padaku. Tatapan itu…. Kini aku ingat. Tatapannya adalah tatapan seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

Bahkan ayahku saja hanya sekali dua melempar tatapan itu.

Kami berlatih seperti biasa. Rin sepertinya telah menemukan koreografi baru. Ia menunjukkan gerakannya padaku. Sedikit berbahaya memang, karena ada tendangan dan gerakan yang mengharuskan kami menahan nafas beberapa saat.

Namun setelah dicoba, kelihatannya menyenangkan.

Selepas latihan, kami mencoba bicara. Aku menyatakan bahwa aku tak lagi bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Aku juga berharap bahwa akhir dari hubungan ini tak menjadi akhir hubungan pertemanan dan profesional kami.

Ia hanya mendengus. Entah apa maksudnya.

Jadi bolehkah aku merasa lega?

* * *

**24 Februari 2015**

Aku merasa bersalah.

Ia memang sudah tidak ada. Kremasinya akan dilakukan hari ini, pukul sembilan malam.

Namun demikian, aku yang melakukannya. Aku membunuhnya.

Jadi, kemarin malam, ia mencoba melakukan kembali hal yang ia lakukan padaku beberapa hari lalu. Ia ingin berlatih hingga semua orang meninggalkan kolam renang, dan aku menyetujuinya.

Gerakan-gerakan itu, aku masih mengingatnya. Juga gerakan yang membuat kepalanya terbentur tembok kolam renang dan mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan dokter terbaik saja tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Tarian itu indah. Saking indahnya, ia pasti menari-nari dalam benakku hingga tahun-tahun yang akan datang, mengingatkanku padanya.

Ia yang tak lagi akan pulang.

Ia yang senyum, dan nyawanya, kucabut begitu saja.

Matsuoka Rin, atlet renang Jepang masa depan, meninggal tak sampai sebulan dari ulang tahunnya.

Saat ini aku ingin menangis.

* * *

**1 Maret 2015**

Kalau Rin masih hidup, ini mungkin jadi peringatan setahun hubungan kami.

Aku ingin mengunjungi kuil tempat abunya disimpan, untuk sekedar meminta maaf dan bercengkerama. Aku juga ingin mampir ke laut, karena saat ini cuaca telah menghangat. Musim semi memang belum datang, namun setidaknya suhu telah mencapai dua puluhan derajat.

Namun kini aku ditahan. Jadi, kutitipkan saja salamku untuk Rin pada Makoto.

Tujuh tahun, sepuluh tahun, entah berapa puluh tahun pun takkan menghilangkan dosaku, tentunya, aku paham. Namun aku berharap, di surga ia akan tersenyum bahagia.

Makoto heran saat mendengar keinginanku dihukum sepuluh tahun penjara. Hukuman itu adalah hukuman terberat dari pasal 514. Ia percaya bahwa aku harusnya bebas. Pembelaan diri kan tidak harus dihukum seberat itu, begitu pikirnya.

Namun ini bukan soal kelayakan di mata hukum.

Aku hanya ingin menebus dosaku yang banyak pada Rin. Bahkan kalau boleh, biarkan ia hidup, aku yang dibakar hidup-hidup.

Ia kemudian memelukku saat aku resmi masuk tahanan. Ia berjanji akan mengunjungiku sering-sering, meskipun Hokkaido dan Iwatobi itu jauh. Terima kasih.

Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong soal paradoks, kali ini aku merasakannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Terkekang, namun bebas.

Aneh bukan?


End file.
